blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawnpaw (1)
"There are only two types of people in the world--those who became otaku and those who didn't--and the latter just can't understand what the former is so excited about."--Ono Norihiro. Dawnpaw (blaze) is a slender silver tabby she-cat with startling ice-blue eyes, white paws, a white chest, a bushy tail and a white tail tip. Personality She is friendly and kind. She shows a deep hatred for bullies, and will stand up for anyone who is bullied, even if she extremely dislikes that person (nice way to say "hate"). She LOVES cracking dumb jokes, shipping, and fangirling. Character History Dawnblaze was born a loner and named Dawn. Her parents were Ivy and Thorn. Her brother and sister were named Storm and Goldie. When she was 5 moons old, her older brother Storm was hit on the Thunderpath. Together, the devastated family ventured around the woods. Her father, Thorn, soon left the group to become a kittypet. She was saved by two strange cats. The cats introduced themselves as an apprentice warrior and a full warrior of BlogClan. The cats led them to a ditch in the forest, where they found a group of cats walking around and doing things like bringing in prey from a hunting patrol. These cats were also of BlogClan. They were taken to see the leader, Cakestar. Cakestar decided they could join BlogClan if they so wished. Dawn wanted to join the Clan of cats, but the rest of her family wasn't sure. After much thinking, they finally decided to join. Her mother was made into a warrior, Ivy becoming Ivyblaze and Thorn into Thornfoot. Dawn and Goldie then took the names of Dawnpaw and Goldenpaw. Dawnpaw was apprenticed to a senior warrior named Dreamcloud, but more commonly known as Sun-For-Two. About 5 moons later, tradgedy stuck. Ivyblaze became very sick with greencough, and after about a week of suffering, she died. Dawnpaw took the warrior name Dawnblaze in her honor. Goldenpaw was hit by a monster on the Thunderpath only 3 moons later, and also died of severe injuries that the medicine cat could not heal. Dawnblaze is very good at reading people's emotions, which other cats sometimes find scary. She is fairly average in strength, but very intelligent and is good at making plans. Sometimes she lets her emotions out on others even though they didn't do anything wrong. On The Blog On the blog, Dawnblaze always tries to be kind and friendly to others. She loves to joke around, and she is an active member of BlogClan. She is currently an apprentice, under the mentorship of Dreamcloud, AKA Sun-For-Two. On the Wiki On BlogClan Wiki, Dawnblaze's username is Dawnblaze07. She participates on the chats a lot, and enjoys making fan art for others. She always tries to make others happy, as she enjoys making others feel good. Book Appearances Trailing Stars Dawnblaze has yet to appear in Trailing Stars. On the Roleplay Site Characters BlogClan *Dawnblaze (her main and only character) Fan Fiction Dawnblaze has not made any fanfiction. Photo-4.jpg|Dawnblaze as drawn by Swiftfire Dawnblazelineart.png|Dawnblaze as drawn by Kat Cinnamonswirl Fan Art.jpeg|Cinnamonswirl as drawn by Dawnblaze 149637_51e02a8449d88.png|Summer Cat, by Dawnblaze Dawnblaze.jpg|Dawnblaze by Swiftpaw Dawnblaze Drawing 1.png|Dawnblaze by, well, Dawnblaze Dawnblazebycopcop.jpg|Dawnblaze by Copperclaw Blaze.png|Dawnblaze by ShiveringRose Dawnblazebycopperclaw.jpg|Dawnblaze by Copperclaw Dawnblaze by Silverpetal.png|Dawnblaze by Silverpetal ShiveringRose1.png|ShiveringRose by Dawnblaze Swiftfire1.png|Swiftfire by Dawnblaze Dawnblaze with a bannana phone by Silverpetal.png|Dawnblaze with a bananaphone by Silverpetal Dreamcloud1.png|Dreamcloud by Dawnblaze Rainbowheart.png|Rainbowheart by Dawnblaze Nightflower.png|Nightflower by Dawnblaze Dawnblaze Drawing2.png|Dawnblaze edited version by Dawnblaze Dawnblaze.png|Dawnblaze, by Selena Lalala.png|Dawn's pony for FriendshipClan, Dawn Song, the Element of Faith Dawnblaze2.png|Dawnblaze by Kat Dawn the Vulpix.jpg|Dawnpaw's Pokemon Fun Character: Dawn the Vulpix, drawn by Mosstail Banana Phone! By Leafpaw.png|Dawn with her favorite thing... BANANAPHONE! by Leafpaw BlogClan-By-Kat.jpg|Dawnblaze is depicted to the left of the BlogClan symbol in this picture. Cakestar_Copy_1.png|Cakestar by Dawnblaze Raven.jpg|Dawn's wolf OC, Raven Dawn_eye_thing.png|Dawn's first attempt at a new style of drawing PARTY!.png|PARTY!!!! PARTY!_with_catnip.png|Party with Catnip Dawn eye thing 2.png|Silverpetal by Dawnblaze Cakestar by Dawnblaze.png|Cakestar by Dawnblaze FlowerEyeThing.png|Flowerstream by Dawnblaze Dreamcloud2.png|Dreamcloud by Dawnblaze Stormclaw.png|Stormclaw, one of Dawn's RP characters, by Dawnblaze harryisthedoctor.png|HARRY IS THE DOCTOR Hawkie by Dawn.png|Hawksky by Dawnblaze Mudnose.png|Mudnose by Dawnblaze Daypaw.png|Daypaw by Dawnblaze Kat by Dawnblaze.png|Kat by Dawnblaze Copperclaw by Dawnblaze.png|Copperclaw by Dawnblaze Dawnblaze by Shiver.png|Dawnblaze by ShiveringRose Cinny by dawn.png|Cinny by Dawn Cinny mustache.png|Cinny with a mustache by Dawn Mosstail.png|Mosstail by Dawnblaze Swiftfire by Dawnblaze.png|Swift by Dawnblaze Dawnblaze3.png|Dawn by herself Copperclaw by Dawnblaze2.png|Copperclaw by Dawnblaze Dawnblaze4.png|Dawnblaze by herself Photo-40.JPG|Graystripe, requested by Dawnblaze and drawn by Swiftpaw Dawnblaze wallpaper.jpg|Dawnblaze wallpaper by Copperclaw Dawnblaze2 by Swiftpaw.jpg|Dawnblaze by Swiftfire Happy Birthday, Dawnblaze by Swiftpaw.jpg|Dawnblaze the Peacemaker by Swiftfire Me_and_my_bunny.png|Dawn and her new bunny Hazelburrow by Dawnblaze.png|Hazelburrow by Dawnblaze Mosstail3 by Dawnblaze.png|ANOTHER Mosstail by Dawnblaze. Hugo_by_Dawnblaze.png|Hugo, one of the characters from Cat Waltz, by Dawnblaze Dawnblaze_new_style_attempt.png|Dawnblaze by herself Nightflash.png|Nightflash by Dawnblaze Dawnblaze_Japanese.png|Dawnblaze in Japanese by Dawnblaze Swiftfire Japanese.png|Swiftfire's namein Japanese by Dawnblaze Mosstail Japanese.png|Mosstail's name by Dawnblaze Leafwillow Japanese.png|Leafpaw's Warrior name (Leafwillow) by Dawnblaze Unamused.png|Dawnblaze is not happy. Princess Starshine completed.png|Dawnblaze's other MLP OC, Princess Starshine Morgana, Daughyrt of Zeus.jpg|Dawn's Camp Halfblood OC Morgana, Daughter of Zeus Please..._Just_stop..png|FIGHTiNG SUCKS Dolphin.png|A dolphin by Dawnblaze picture043.jpg|Dawnblaze by Swiftfire SHIVER BIRTHDAY.png|Shiver's birthday pic by Dawn IMG 0222.JPG|Dawn's christmas card by Copperclaw Dawnblazesanta.png|Dawnblaze Santa by Kat Fan Art By Her Dawnblaze doesn't draw. Period. By Others Dawnblaze has been drawn by many others, including ShiveringRose, Copperclaw, Silverpetal, Kat, and many more. (PS If I'm not crediting you here, sorry I'll add you to teh list :3) Gatherings June Gathering 2013 For her first Gathering, Dawnblaze was in the group the Freewheeling Ferrets. She had lots of fun and loved participating. August Gathering 2013 In this Gathering, she was again a Freewheeling Ferret. She entered in the poetry and fan fiction competitions, and though she did not win anything, she had tons of fun. Shipping Dawn "ships" several people/characters, including: *EdXWinry- WinEd (Fullmetal Alchemist) *KyoXTohru (Fruits Basket) *PandaXOtter (because if there was such thing as a pandotter, that would be EPIC.) *CalypsoXLeo- Caleo (percy jackson) *PercyXAnnabeth- Percabeth (percy jackson) *Neville LongbottomXLuna Lovegood- Nuna (Harry potter) Trivia *Dawnblaze's name was originally going to be either Dawnpool or Stormblaze. She thought Dawnpool sounded too girly for her character, but Stormblaze was too manly sounding. Flowerstream reccomended a mix of the two, and she came up with Dawnblaze and Stormpool. She decided on Dawnblaze, thinking it was the better one out of the two. *Dawnblaze actually knows three people on the blog in real life-- Silverpetal, Flowerstream, and Frostfire. *If Dawnblaze were to pick one of the five original Clans to live in (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan), she says she would pick ShadowClan because though everyone thinks they are evil, though this is probably just because they had an unfortunate streak of cruel and ruthless leaders- Brokenstar, Tigerstar, etc.- but they are truly strong, clever, stealthy, and loyal to their Clan. *Dawnblaze's mentor is the senior warrior Dreamcloud (More commonly known as Sun-For-Two). *In real life, Dawnblaze is an avid reader. *She loves OK Go and Marina and the Diamonds. *If Dawn was an animal, she thinks she'd be an otter. Yes, an otter. *Dawnblaze is a loyal Goomy follower. Goomy is love. Goomy is life. Category:BlogClan Allegiances Category:Apprentices Category:She-cats